


Love At First Glance

by Lolpuppy101



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Pre-Series, vi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolpuppy101/pseuds/Lolpuppy101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The simple story of how James Ironwood and Qrow Branwen met. Who would have thought that a soon to be general and a some hunter could fall in love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love At First Glance

**Author's Note:**

> I just made this real fast because I'm officially IronQrow (or whatever you prefer to call it) trash. I'll probably work with this paring more due to them being so cute and fun to write!

The day of the Vytal Festival was one of the most happiest and peaceful days in Remnant. The skies were clear, venders filled with various foods and games and hundreds of people from around Remnant joined together to watch each of the matches or be in them. Not to mention the millions of people watching it on live broadcast. But it was better to be witnessing the action in person. Well, Qrow thought that at least.

Qrow and the rest of team STRQ were in the competition too. They were fighting for none other than Beacon Academy. Thankfully they were moving on to the doubles round. Their battle was not one of their easier ones that they’ve done against another team, but it wasn't won by just pure luck. The team was currently taking a well deserved break at one of the food vendors in the fairgrounds. They had a bit of time before the next battle started. Summer, Tia and Raven chatted about the battle they did and some of the previous ones they saw. Qrow on the other hand sat quietly and took this time to think to himself.

He always did that after tough battles. He takes time to stop and analyze what he could have done better or change. Contrary to what others may tell you, Qrow doesn’t just go running into battles with no care. The man thinks of his next ten set of moves and possible outcomes for every one move he does. But he doesn’t blame others for thinking this with the way he shows himself. It seemed as though he was just a odd and cocky man, but he had a brain. Things just sometimes get too hot to handle.

Qrow suddenly noticed that his teammates stopped talking and a new, much more deeper, voice met his ears. 

“You all must be team STRQ. It’s a pleasure to meet all of you.”

The man glanced at who was speaking to put a face to the voice. His heart skipped a beat when he did. The man was tall with a wide built of muscle. He looked well dressed, as if he was going to a formal event after this, with a long white overcoat, gray undershirt and tucked in red tie. His hair was black with gray sides and his eyes were a piercing blue. In conclusion, he was pretty damn hot. Qrow had to stop himself from staring. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too. Mr…?” Summer greeted in her kind voice.

“Oh! My apologize. I’m James Ironwood from Atlas.” Qrow internally groaned in annoyance. Of course he was from Atlas, all the hot ones came from that stuck up place.

“Hello James. I’m Taiyang and this is Summer, Raven and Qrow. Say aren't you the next in line for general?” Taiyang asked.

“Why yes, but I rather avoid that subject. People like to get their noses into things that are quite personal.” he answered with a chuckled. God damnit, his laugh was cute too.

“So, Jimmy-” Qrow started.

“It’s James.” Ironwood interrupted.

“Same thing. What’s someone from a place like Atlas doing talking to people like us?”

“Are you trying to imply something about the citizens from Atlas sir?”

“Oh no no no. Well, maybe. I was just a question.” he said it in the most sarcastic tone he could muster. 

“I was simply here to congratulate you all on your battle. I was in the crowed and I have to say, it was quite a good show.” his gave a small grin of aprovement. His teammates smiled back. 

“They all probably looked good to you since you guys never actually go on the battlefield.” Qrow muttered, but it was still loud enough for his team and the future general to hear. He didn’t really know why he kept being an ass, but whenever he turned to see James's face show any sign of annoyance he just couldn’t stop.

“Qrow, quit it!” Summer scolded. “I’m sorry about that sir.”

“It’s alright Miss. It’s clear your friend here knows that he’d be beaten any of my men.”

“Two things Jimmy.” Qrow said while standing up and moving away from the vendor, “One these aren’t your men yet, and two I bet I could beat you with my eyes closed.”

“Wish to make a bet.” Ironwood’s fists were clenched but his tone sounded more playful than annoyed. There was a long silence, even some people who were passing by stopped to see what would happen. Qrow took a glance at his team mates. Summer and Tai sat with wide eyes that were begging them to stop. His sister on the other hand was ignoring the whole event. 

The two stood a few feet away from each other with locked eyes in the middle of the fairgrounds. Qrow brought out his sword from behind him while Ironwood got out his pistol from his coat. Tension was high as each of them waited for who would make the first move. Qrow’s head raced with all the possible ways he could approach the man’s moves. The two were so focused on each other that they didn’t even hear some people in the crowd suddenly gasping or leaving. 

Ironwood made the first move. It wasn’t even a big one, just simply rose his pistol at Qrow, but it was a huge mistake on his part. A shout of the James’s name startled both men. But it wasn’t just some random person, it was the current general. The shout was so sudden that Ironwood’s hand flinched, pulling the trigger by accident. It’s bullet shot out faster than the sound came out and hit the unprepared Qrow right in his chest. Qrow fell straight to the ground as if someone knocked him down. He didn’t really think bullets from such a small weapon could be that strong. But that little weapon could do some extreme damage. 

The man was only on the ground for a few seconds or so before he had the strength to sit up. His vision was a little fuzzy and his ears rang softly, but what he could make out was that the crowd was gone, his friends were trying to help him up and Ironwood was being yelled at by the general. As soon as both senses were back to normal Qrow stood back up on his feet and moved towards the other two men. Thankfully he wasn’t physically damaged, just a little shocked from the surprise shot. 

“Sorry to interrupt your chat fellas but I’d like to point out that this is my fault.” Qrow admitted while standing at Ironwood’s side. The men stared at Qrow with wide eyes, Ironwood especially.

“I’m sorry?!” general what’s-his-face asked annoyed.

“I said I caused this. I was threatening Atlas and James was simply stood his ground. As he was trained to.”

“But he shot you and attacked first!”

“Which was technically caused by you. Plus I’m still standing healthy and well.” Qrow gave a triumphant grin as if he won the argument while Ironwood shoved his head into the palms of his hands. He knew he was fucked. The general let out an exaggerated groan.

“I don’t have time for this crap. I have a meeting in ten minutes. Ironwood hurry back to your original station.” he ordered and turned to leave. But before he did, he turned to Qrow and said, “You, just go away and don’t anger any of my men again!”

They watched him leave before turning to each other. “Why in Remnant would you stand up to the general like that?” Ironwood asked like Qrow just killed someone.

“Because it’s not your fault. Like I said, I caused this.” Qrow said nonchalantly. 

“Well, thank you Qrow. I have to go now, I’m already going to get yelled at. Perhaps we could meet again and have a true battle.” 

“I’d like that.”

Before Qrow could turn to leave, Ironwood gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. The man’s face flushed in the matter of seconds but gave a shy smile to the other as he left. He held his hand on the spot where Ironwood kissed his as he sat back down at the vendor. 

“You know brother,” Raven said next to him, “if this is how you get your men, remind me never to ask you for love advice.”

~

“A lot has changed since we’ve met, huh?” Qrow stated out of the blue as he laid on Ironwood’s, who was now his boyfriend, desk. People have left Qrow’s life, he’s gotten less witty about his fighting and Ironwood is the general. There were also a lot of other things but it just didn’t come to his mind in that moment. 

“I guess so.” Ironwood answered as stared at a mirror as he fixed himself to look presentable. They may or may not have just got done ‘doing it’ a minute or so ago in his office. “Why are you having these thoughts exactly?” 

“I’ve always been having these thoughts.” he admitted. It came out more depressing than he intended. But Qrow was always saying crap like that. He sat up and hopped off the desk with a sigh. The man stretch out his back until it made a satisfying popping noise. “Got time for another round?”

The general chuckled at the question, which made the other smile. “No,” James answered, “I have a meeting.”

“But I’m going to be so bored.” Qrow complained. He always tried to have Ironwood stay for longer than an hour. Downfalls of dating a general.

“Your nieces and their team are in the tournament, right? You could go watch them. And you also have to meet up with Ozpin later, remember?” 

“Can’t you stay for a bit longer?”

There was a long silence. Qrow knew the answer, he just didn’t like it. His boyfriend walked over and wrapped his big arms around him in a comforting embrace. Qrow always felt safe in Ironwood’s arms. “I’m sorry Qrow. I have to attend these things” Ironwood whispered in his boyfriend’s ear. 

“I know.” he whispered back.

“I love you.”

“I love you too Qrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a fan of the ending but I couldn't think of any other way to end it.


End file.
